A Decision
by Vorzak3
Summary: Tsukune has a decision to make, but what will happen when he makes that decision? This is my first fanfic ever, and I think i took on a huge project.. I will do my best, rated M for lemon
1. A Good Day

_**Author's Note  
**_hey guys, this is my first fanfic so I would really appreciate it if you left a review, good or bad I'd like to know how I did, and whether or not you guys would like to see more of this story

_I was walking on a hard dirt path, Mizore's hand in mine, she laid her head on my shoulder, I could smell her shampoo, a nice citrus smell. I wasn't sure where we were going, but I didn't care, I could walk with her like this forever. I turned towards Mizore, "I think I love you Mizore."_

_"Me too." She said back, I felt her smile on my shoulder, and I could almost feel the sunlight coming down through the canopy of the trees above us._

_"Tsukune!" I heard a muffled voice. I wasn't sure where it was coming from._

_"Huh? What? Who's there?" I asked, wondering who was there._

"Tsukune wake up!" I felt a sudden pain and I woke up on the floor of my room, I peeled my eyes open to see Kurumu standing over me with her hands on her hips, "Tsukune, you slept in again." _Why was she chastising me? I just woke up. _"Tsukune are you listening to me?" I was briefly mesmerized by her large boobs bouncing just a couple feet from where I was laying.

"What? Yea." I lied. I really wanted to go back to sleep, I was having such a nice dream. I can't quite remember what it was about though. _Was Mizore with me? I hope she was._

"You're lying to me! Stop lying to me!" _Damn, how could she tell?_ She grabbed me and lifted me up, it's probably a good thing she held onto my shoulders because I was about to fall back down, my legs didn't seem to want to work, they were insanely sore. _Why am I so exhausted? _"Wake up!" She gave me a hard slap, that got my attention.

"Ow! What was that for?" I cried, my hand flying up to my now stinging cheek.

"You need to wake up so I can tell you something." She purred in my ear. I couldn't help but be a little startled by this kind of talk this early in the morning.

"Wha-" I was cut off by her breasts being thrust into my face. _Wake up call_. I kind of enjoyed those soft boobs in my face, but there was one problem. "Can't... Breathe..." I wheezed between strangled gasps for air. Instead of letting me go she pulled tighter and started swinging me around.

"I love you Tsukune!" Kurumu stated plainly, if only this was a shock to me. She says this almost every day, and as much as I might enjoy it, it does get a little old. _I wish Mizore would do this sometime. That's not her style though_.

"Beat me to the punch I see." Came a rather depressed sounding voice coming from the direction of my, window? _Mizore? Who else would be hanging from my window at god knows when in the morning, or at all for that matter._ I was quickly released and finally allowed to breathe, I dropped to the floor, heaving lungfuls of air. _Sweet air where have you been?_

"I was just trying to wake Tsukune up for his big day today." Kurumu said, trying to hide her annoyance and surprise at the sudden appearance of Mizore. Who had in fact been hanging from my window.

"Same tactic as always I see, trying to get him to fall in love with your boobs. I don't know why he puts up with you." Mizore ignored what Kurumu said and continued speaking. She then pulled herself up and sat in the window sill. She was wearing her normal loose hanging white and blue sweatshirt. I could see the straps of her black undershirt, which matched nicely with the color of her tangled purple hair that was hanging down beautifully around her shoulders. _That looks so good on her, I hope I'm not getting hard_. I blushed a bit at the sight of her, remembering more of last night's dream.

"It's because he loves me back! Don't you Tsukune?" Still recovering from the strangulation, I found myself being hoisted up by my shoulders, only just now realizing my lack of clothing. G_reat, boxers, because that's the best thing for them to see me in._ My deepening blush gave Kurumu the wrong impression. "I knew it!" She beamed, "We're gonna be the happiest couple ever!"

I was at a loss for words, I was still half asleep and I felt a headache coming on. "What are you two doing in the boys' dorm anyway? Not to mention on the third floor." I asked, "shouldn't you be in your own rooms?"

"But I wanted to see you." Protested Kurumu, stammering a bit.

"As did I, although I wasn't planning on disrupting your perfect sleep Tsukune." Mizore said calmly, I believe the extra comment was directed at Kurumu. Mizore always manages to stay calm, even when agitated, even when she was around Kurumu, although last spring they had a grudge match that nearly leveled a park in my town, fighting over rights to me again.

"At least I cared enough to wake him up! He's going to be late and all you do is watch him sleep? Talk about _stalkerish_." Kurumu replied, crossing her arms. There was a knock at the door, Kurumu fell silent and I felt both of their eyes on me.

"What is it?" I asked, a hint of annoyance slipping through. _Great, more company._

"Tsukune it's me, may I come in?" Moka. _Oh perfect, what's she doing here too? _The only time I have to myself during the day is being thrown right out the window. And if I didn't try to calm things down in here soon, Mizore or Kurumu might end up going out the window as well.

I didn't know what to do. "Sure, come on in." I said. Mizore and Kurumu exchanged a glance then glared at me, _what did I do? _I shot a look back at them, god knows what I did wrong.

The door opened and Moka walked in, she was just as cute as always, but I could tell something was wrong with her. Sadly, I didn't even get a chance to talk before Kurumu got right in her face.

"And what are you doing here?" Kurumu asked rather suddenly, thrusting her chest into Moka's. Moka blushed a deep red color, "well, I wanted to talk to Tsukune before-"

"Before what? Before he gets stolen from you?" _Kurumu is in a mood this morning_, "You afraid that you won't be able to suck his blood anymore?" Kurumu pressed harder into Moka, and Moka shrank back, seeming to curl up. I felt a little sorry for her.

"N-No, well, not really." Moka stammered back, she was blushing even worse now

"I knew it!" Kurumu almost shouted in triumph.

"Kurumu, stop it, leave her alone." I commented, "what is with you today? You're being rather forceful this morning."

She backed away from Moka, "Well, I had a dream last night where you were stolen from me, so I woke up this morning and I didnt want that to happen, so i came down here to see if you were okay, that you hadn't been stolen."

"Well you're not going to get any closer to me by torturing Moka, or Mizore for that matter." I saw Mizore blush a little out of the corner of my eye, "she can't help wanting to suck my blood, she's a vampire." I stated calmly, _I wonder what's going on with Kurumu? She's always a bit expressive, but she's not normally this edgy._

She was backing down, I didn't want to hurt her but she needs to learn, "Well, I thought-" Kurumu replied.

"It doesn't matter." I said softly, "just calm down Kurumu, I'm not going anywhere." _Yet_, "now that you're all here, what exactly is it you all found it so important to talk to me about?" I asked, I couldn't keep a tone of annoyance out of my voice, this morning was not turning out the way I wanted it to. _I wanted to go find Mizore first, after I woke up on my own, but Kurumu had to come and wake me up and ruin everything. _"By the way, what time is it?"_ Talking to Mizore is going to have to wait._

Mizore was the first to reply, "I just wanted to watch you sleep, I wasn't here to tell you anything." _Well that's normal for Mizore I guess_. Her stalking me used to bug me, now I'm just used to it.

Kurumu glared at Mizore again, "are you just going to hang in the window all morning? And I told you earlier Tsukune," she said, turning her attention to me, "I came to wake you up for your big day."

"And what is this 'big day' you all keep talking about?" I asked, I couldn't remember what the hell they were talking about. Although it did sound a little familiar. Maybe it has to do with why I'm so tired.

Moka finally decided to pipe up, "this is the day that you can finally stop wearing the spirit lock, the headmaster has decided that you are strong enough, and that your training has progressed enough that you can take off the spirit lock and still be yourself." As she was speaking I remembered why I was so exhausted. I've been training for months for this moment, and yesterday was a 'final exam' of sorts, a series of activities designed to test my strength with the vampire blood, and my resistance to its unwanted influences. The spirit lock I wear on my wrist that protects me from the vampire blood running through my veins, protects me from becoming a ghoul, is finally coming off. I looked around then at my wrist. _It's going to be gone, I can finally take it off._

I looked up and smiled, today was going to be a good day after all.


	2. The Spirit Lock and a Choice

I was so wrong. Today was not a good day, it started bad, had its good moments, then got bad again. I had completely forgotten that today, of all days, was the day to get my spirit lock off. So much for seeing Mizore. After months I was finally going to explain my feelings, I was ready for this day, and now the day is ruined, and I can barely move.

**Earlier today**

"Aren't you excited?" Kurumu prompted yet again that morning, while essentially dragging me by the arm along the path to get to the headmaster. _Dear god woman, slow down, I can only take so much abuse in one day._

"Of course I'm excited Kurumu, how could I not be?" I replied. The rest of them were hanging around close by, trying to keep up the brisk pace set by Kurumu. Moka looking rather depressed still. _What's going on with her today? Did I do something to upset her?_

I craned my neck a bit to try and get a look at Mizore, she was looking rather bored, but then again it was Mizore, she almost always had a rather bored expression on her face. _Why am I so obsessed with Mizore lately? She hasn't done anything out of the ordinary. Am I getting closer to telling her? Or am I still to nervous about what might happen when I do? God damn it man up Tsukune!_

I started thinking back to the past few weeks, I have been thinking about Mizore more and more lately, _when did it start? A month ago? Two? Did my decision have something to do with it?_

**Flashback - two months ago**

I was utterly exhausted, I had just gotten back to my dorm from training. It was late, the full moon shown through my window, I collapsed on the bed and almost immediately fell asleep. Inner Moka had not been taking it easy on me today, or for the past few weeks, every day presented new challenges and sometimes even worse pain than the days before. How did I get myself into this mess? Although I knew exactly how, and why this was happening. I needed this, I needed to get stronger, I needed to be able to protect them, all of them. I need to be able to control this power and use it.

I don't know when I exactly started having specific feelings for Mizore, it just started happening, I think it was around this time though. Right when I started thinking about making my decision, and started thinking about what I liked and didn't like about all of them.

Yukari was immediately out of the question, no offense to her but she is 12 years old! And that severely bothers me, I'm sure in time she'll find someone her age who she likes and end up with them.

Now, the others were a slightly different story, they were all my age, and all three of them were insanely beautiful, so using looks to determine who I wanted was out. Not only is it selfish, but I felt it was a terribly shallow way to determine your true love, looks would definitely help though, I thought, thinking of Kurumu's huge boobs and Mizore's perfect skin, Moka's innocent cuteness.  
And I love all of them, _to a certain extent._ I remember Moka telling me that I can't keep stringing them along, I have to make a choice, _and I intend to._

I started with Kurumu, she has a great body, but I couldn't be with her, _and I know exactly why._ The problem with Kurumu is that if she kisses me I will become her slave, and I don't know what will happen to me once that comes to pass. _Will I even be myself anymore?_ I think it's safe to say that Kurumu is out of the running as well. _I'm sorry Kurumu, it just can't happen between us._

The real question is Moka, or Mizore? I love them both, and would hate to hurt either of them. Still, a choice had to be made, so I started weighing my options, on one hand I had Moka, beautiful, innocent, cute, devoted Moka, and her split personality with the other Moka, a harsh, punishing Moka that keeps giving me mixed signals.

Then there was Mizore, gorgeous, sexy, quiet Mizore, i think out of all of them she was the most, human. She really understood me, and I understood her, not to mention that she wasn't a proud vampire or a sex obsessed succubus. Out of all four of them, I felt that I connected with her the most, even though I've known the others longer, I still loved her just as much as the others,_ if not more_.

So honestly, if I really thought about it, Mizore would have to be best for me, so I made my decision, now I just have to figure out how to let all of them know about it.

**Earlier today**

_Maybe that's it, maybe it's my decision that I will try to be with Mizore that let me think more about her, and they are _very_ nice thoughts._

"Hey Tsukune, snap out of it." I heard Mizore's voice very close to my ear, "you're dozing off." She put her cold hands on my cheeks to try and wake me up, I had no idea that I was sleeping.

"I'm awake." I managed to blurt out, I opened my eyes and found that I must have really dozed off, we were in quite a different spot from where we were when I closed my eyes,"sorry guys, I must be a little more tired than I thought." _Tired enough to sleep while walking._

"Don't scare me like that!" Kurumu said, rather loudly I might add, she was pacing a few feet away from me, "we were just walking along and suddenly you start hanging on my arm, I thought you were in trouble, your eyes were closed and you just fell to the ground."

Mizore glared at Kurumu, "he passed out because you woke him up too early." Her voice came from rather close by, I looked up and realized that she actually had my head sitting in her lap, _how she won that battle I have no idea,_ "I knew we should've let him sleep longer, I know it's a big day but it'll be ruined if he can't even make it to the ceremony in the first place." _A ceremony?_ I looked at her with no small measure of disbelief.

She looked back towards me and smiled a bit, her lolli was moved to the side. I loved how her smile seemed to light up her face, especially her eyes. When I first saw her eyes I was rather surprised, they have no pupils, so her eyes are very blue, an amazingly soft, yet vibrant blue, but I have gotten used to it over time. I have come to enjoy those beautiful eyes, so warm for someone who seemed so cold to most people. I felt myself blush a bit, _I hope she doesn't notice._ As much as I wanted to lay there in her lap and just stare into her beautiful eyes and smile, there were others watching, glaring in the cases of Moka and Kurumu. _How did I ever get this much attention from girls?_

We were walking again, this time I was walking of my own free will, Kurumu was persuaded that I, _'did not need to be dragged by a bimbo to my ceremony' _in the exact words of Mizore, and was sulking at the back of the group. I was walking next to Mizore and Moka, not sure of what was going to happen next.

I don't know what exactly I expected, just not this. We made it to the 'ceremony chamber' and it was quite a chamber. The ceiling was high and arched, gothic style, the room must've been thirty feet wide and one-hundred-fifty feet long. I was struck just by the sheer size of it, _it didn't look this large from the outside._ There were ornate carvings in the ceiling, depicting everything from war to peace, angels and everything in between, along the sides of the room there were large columns made from who knows what, some sort of black rock, obsidian maybe? And the floor looked to be marble, near the far end of the room there was a raised area, sort of like a stage, with a weird looking podium type thing in the middle of it.

The headmaster came out of a door on the far end of the room, walking onto the stage he gestured for us to come closer, "Tsukune, come onto the platform please, and place your left arm on the podium." I did as he told me, being careful not to mess anything up, Moka had told me earlier about how if even the slightest mistake happened we may never be able to take off the spirit lock, or even worse, I could become a ghoul. I _definitely_ made sure to not mess it up.

He paused for a second then looked at me, "Tsukune, we are going to begin shortly, but I must tell you that after the lock is removed, you will have trouble moving for a few days as the vampire blood blends with your own, normally this would cause ghoulification, but you have been training for this for a long time, and I believe that you will be able to keep hold of your, humanity, throughout the transformation. When this is over you will be changed, but only slightly more than the changes you have already encountered. I doubt there will be any visible physical changes, but you will be able to access your powers more readily now, though not as strong as a pure born vampire, you will be incredibly strong. Now, let's get started shall we?"

I nodded, unsure of what was to come, he started chanting quietly in a different language and pulled out some sort of key from his robes. He then put the key in to lock and click, just like that, it was off. I smiled for a second then felt something change, the world became a little sharper than before, I could smell, hear, see things that I couldn't before, _this is what being a vampire feels like? _I smiled even larger and looked over at the others, I was about to speak when I felt a searing pain throughout my body, my throat clenched and I couldn't speak, my legs collapsed right before I passed out, I thought I heard someone calling my name, but I wasn't sure who.

The pain disappeared and when I woke up again I was in my room, thinking about what I did two months ago, and wondering what I was going to do now. _So much for talking to Mizore today._


	3. Nightmares and Pleasant Surprises

**Two days later**

I woke up with a start, _another nightmare? What is with these all of a sudden?_ I had been having strange dreams lately, they started on the night that I got the spirit lock taken off.

**The first dream**

My eyes flew open and I found myself laying on the path to the school, I was in my uniform and it looked like nothing was out of the normal. Although I was wondering how I ended up laying down in the middle of the path with no one else around, I decided not to question it at the moment. I looked up at the sky and judged it to be around mid-afternoon. _I wonder where everyone is? _

There's always at least someone around during this time of the day. I started walking towards the school building, _maybe there was an assembly going on._

What I found was _not_ the school building, although the school may look a little intimidating, it was nothing compared to this beast of a building that almost seemed to hold onto the ground with giant claws, looking at it, it might have been. _Did that thing _eat_ the other building_? I though to myself, I'd rather not find out. I decided to head to the dorms and see if I could find the girls. _Maybe they'll know what's going on._

I was walking towards the girls dorm with my hands stuffed in my pockets, a warm breeze traveled through the trees, rustling the green canopy. The sun shined through the breaks in the canopy. It is a beautiful day, _I wonder if I could take a walk with Mizore?_ First I would have to find her, _chances are she would find me before I would find her,_ she's sneaky like that. I could imagine her hiding in the bushes, sucking on her lolli and watching me, the thought made me blush a little, and I picked up the pace to get to the dorms.

When I reached the dorms I noticed something was wrong. _There's no one here either. What is going on?_ I continued looking around to try and find the other students. As I was searching I came across a graveyard, there were many graveyards on campus so I didn't pay it much mind at first, what caught my attention was a large wet streak going from the main path deeper into the graveyard. Thinking I would find some answers, I followed the streak.

I did not like what I saw, I started to see bodies strewn around the graveyard, at first it was just one or two at a time, now they were starting to come in groups. _At least now I know where the streaks were coming from. _Against my better judgement, and my stomach, I continued following the path, somewhat scared about what might lay at the end of it.

As I was walking the bodies started piling up more, and I started seeing faces that I recognized, Nekonome sensei, Kotsubo, I saw the members of the girls' fan clubs, and other students from my homeroom. I started feeling sick at what was to come at the end of the trail.

I kept pushing myself forward, even though I knew I would hate what I saw at the end of the trail, I kept going, I had to know. I thought I heard my name in the distance, "Tsukune!" I heard softly, "Tsukune help!" Okay there was definitely a voice there, I wondered who it was, Mizore? Moka? Kurumu? I started running towards the source of the noise, hoping that all three of them were all right.

What I saw was nothing short of horrifying, all of my friends, Yukari, Kurumu, Gin, even Mizore, all of them just piled up, part of the whole, and on top of that pile stood Moka, inner Moka.

"Why did you do this Moka?!" I screamed, "why?!"

"Oh, but you are mistaken Tsukune, it was not I who did this to them." She replied calmly, "it was you."

I woke up panting and sweaty, not to mention scared out of my mind. _I did that? No, I didn't, it was just a dream. But it was so real_. I looked over at my clock, it was the middle of the night, and it wasn't a very good night. This is going to be a long few days, especially with no one here with me. _Maybe Mizore will come and visit me? I shouldn't get my hopes up, as much as I'd love that I shouldn't rely on it. I'm not saying that the others visiting wouldn't be welcome, I would just prefer seeing Mizore._

I was coming to a realization about my relationships with all of them, I _did_ love all of them, just not in the same way. Yukari was _definitely_ like a little sister to me, Moka and Kurumu were like my best friends, and I would do anything for them. _Almost anything._ And then there was Mizore, I knew I loved her, I just didn't know exactly how much yet. All I knew about loving Mizore is that it was going to be a whole different ball game.

A few days passed and the nightmares didn't stop, I was able to walk around my room, but if I moved too much I started to seize up. No one had come to visit me, and I was starting to wonder if they were under orders not to. _That would suck, the only time I get to relax and maybe talk to someone is being wasted. I wonder why they are staying away?_

Another night and I started to feel the wear on my body, there was a new thirst in me that I didn't feel before. _Maybe that's my thirst for blood._ I laughed at myself, I don't think that's going to happen. I was getting food through the door while I slept, but I was still weak. I was able to move a bit easier though, no more seizing up, no more tense muscles, I was relaxing. Finally.  
I was just stuck there waiting for something to happen, and that's when I heard a knock at my door.

Who could that be? I wondered, _Mizore? Don't get your hopes up, like she would knock anyway, she'd probably come in through the window._

"Who is it?" I asked. I hope it's at least one of the girls.

"It's me Tsukune." Mizore, "may I come in?" Her voice was more than welcome to my ears.

"Please do." I replied.

She opened the door and walked in slowly. She was just as beautiful as the last time I'd seen her, but something in the air was different, I could _smell_ her, and not just her, her blood, "I hope I'm not bothering you Tsukune, I just wanted to see you so badly." She blushed a little and my heart started to melt, despite the smell, she was still Mizore, even if he couldn't avoid his mouth watering at the smell. _Maybe I really am thirsty for blood._

"You're not bothering me at all Mizore, in fact I'm glad you're here, I've wanted to talk to you for a while now, I just haven't had the chance." I smiled at her and gestured her towards the bed so she could sit with me. _Why does she smell so, intoxicating?_ She accepted the offer and sat down nicely. I took a second and just looked at her. _This could be the woman I end up marrying. Damnit brain focus on one thing only!_

"So... What was it you wanted to tell me?" She asked, pure curiosity slipping around her lolli and into her voice. _Straight to the point I see._

"Well, I was actually wondering what you were doing here, I very much wanted to see you, but why today?" I asked, stalling seemed to be the best thing to do for the time being.

"Because you said my name in your sleep last night, not Moka's, not Kurumu's, mine, I didn't want to miss something important, so I came by. The headmaster said for us to stay away for a while, that you're more, _primal_ instincts could be present until you became used to the blood, and don't think I didn't notice you're mouth watering when I walked in, you can smell me, can't you?" She seemed to already know the answer to that, and continued, "but I think you're still yourself enough to know not to bite me, you may make a mistake and take too much."

"You're right on that one." I paused for a second, wondering how she would react, "I won't ever bite you, not if you don't want me to, and definitely not until I know you're safe with me biting you."

"Soo.. What did you want to tell me?" She asked again. _I wonder if she can tell what I'm going to say?_

"Well, I wanted to tell you something important.. But I don't exactly know how to say it." I was stammering a bit. _Damnit why is this so hard? I've thought about it over and over in my head and it always went perfectly. It's because it's the real thing dumbass._

"Then just say it Tsukune." Mizore stated calmly, "I'm sure I'll be okay with whatever you have to say." _It's like she knows. Maybe she does, she said you were talking in your sleep, maybe you said more then she let on._

"I have made my decision." I said as calmly as I could, although the words did come out in a bit of a rush, "and I have chosen you." I clenched up a bit, waiting for some kind of response, anything to say that all of my feelings these past couple months weren't for nothing.

I heard a very soft voice next to me, "do you really mean it Tsukune?" Mizore asked, her voice was filled with hope and suspense, she sounded almost on the verge of tears.

"Of course I do." I replied, just as softly as she had asked, "I will never leave your side again, we can finally be together now." I looked at her and smiled. She looked back at me and smiled, and her beautiful eyes smiled with her, and with her smile came tears, she almost threw herself at me and I was happy to catch her, I held her tightly and never wanted to let go, "I love you Mizore"

"I love you too Tsukune"

_**Authors note**_

Don't worry, it's not over yet. And sorry if you didn't like the end of the chapter, it was 3 in the morning so cut me some slack please, thanks for reading


	4. Good Morning Mizore

(AN - just a forewarning, this chapter has some lemon in it, okay a lot of lemon, I hope you like it)

Mizore stayed with me for the rest of the day, most of the day we just talked. She brought dinner and we ate together, and relaxed, enjoying each others company. It's amazing how nice the day can be when you're not being interrupted every other was a perfect day, I thought to myself as I drifted off to sleep that night, Mizore laying in my arms.

**Earlier that day**

I was holding onto Mizore just taking her in. _She is mine now, and I am hers. I love her, I can finally accept that._

"Tsukune?"

"Yes?"

"When did you pick me?" She asked, " and why me and not the others?" She looked up at me, I couldn't read her face.

I stroked her hair quietly, trying to think about just how to answer this, "I took a long time and really thought about who I like most, and who I could really see myself being with. I thought about all the different things I like about all of you, and I made my decision, I chose you because you are the one who I could really see myself with in the long run."

Her eyes started watering again, "but what about Moka? Out of all of us I would've thought that you would've picked her."

I smiled slightly, "before my training, you probably would've been right, but the training made me realize that she will always be more of a sister to me than a possible lover." I paused for a second, wondering how she would react, when she said nothing I continued, "she made me realize that my chances with her were second to none, so I decided to stop trying to love her a way that she didn't love me. I focused on you two, you and Kurumu that is, and I quickly singled it out to you, we all know what would happen if i kissed Kurumu. So I let my feelings for you grow for the past month while I worked up the courage to tell you my decision. Now all I have left to do is tell the others and convince them that my choice is the right one, that that is what is best for all of us." I finished talking, and there was an awkward pause. I didn't know what else to say, and I could tell she was thinking about what to respond with, _I hope I didn't say anything to make her mad_. I looked away and blushed, and braced for the worst.

"Tsukune? Look at me please." She said softly, I turned my face towards hers, I didn't know what was going to happen next. Her expression was unreadable, I looked into her eyes and wondered if I really deserved her. She has been through so much pain, and I want to help her, I want to make her happy.

Before I was able to finish my thought her eyes started to close and she leaned in towards me a little, I saw where this was going and leaned in as well. Our lips touched and I shuddered a bit, _her lips are cold_. Even with the cold her lips were amazingly soft, and they warmed up quickly. We separated and I smiled, she blushed a deep shade of red, "I'm sorry." She stammered, before she could say anything else I started kissing her again, this time a little deeper.

I reached my arm up and grabbed the back of her head lightly, pulling her closer. The kiss became more passionate and she brought her hands up and around my neck. I put my other arm around her back and pulled her on top of me, still kissing I wrapped my hands around her waist and pulled her closer to me. Her tongue probed against my lips and I allowed her entry, I pushed my tongue against hers as we both fought for ground. With her sitting on me like this I started getting hard, I reached down and grabbed the hem of her sweatshirt, just as I was about to pull her shirt off she stopped me.

"Not yet, that's for later." She said seductively, pulling my hands into hers she gave me one last kiss and slid off of me. She sat next to me and rested her head on my shoulder. I gave her hand a squeeze and smiled. _Not yet, got it. _I almost laughed at myself for thinking that she would let me strip her during our first kiss._ That was my first kiss ever, wow, that was intense_.

**The next day**

I woke up in the morning from a dreamless sleep, _no nightmare_. I smiled then looked down, Mizore's lavender hair was inches from my face, her head was laying on my bare chest, I had taken off my shirt last night so I could cool down, and Mizore laying on me helped too. feeling her weight on me was comforting. This was going to be a good morning.

I put my arm on her shoulder, and noticed all I was touching was skin and a bra strap. I looked around her head and lifted the covers, _she is only wearing a bra and panties_. I was rather startled, she had all her clothes on when we went to sleep last night. _She must've changed after I fell asleep_. It was a rather nice surprise, I leaned down and kissed the top of her head. I felt her squeeze me tighter and I knew she was awake.

"Good morning Mizore." I said quietly, _she is so beautiful_. I thought to myself, _I hope we do this more often._

"Good morning Tsukune." She replied, sleep heavy in her voice, "I'm glad you're here, I was wondering if yesterday was a dream." She looked up at me and kissed me lightly on the lips, I happily returned the kiss, warming her lips up.

I stopped kissing her and laughed lightly, "no, not a dream, and I'm so glad it wasn't. You can go back to sleep if you want." Today was Sunday so we didn't have to worry about being anywhere. I took a deep breath and realized that she still smelled very good. _Maybe I do want blood._

She saw me blush and smiled. She repositioned herself so I was looking right at the base of her neck, "you can bite me if you want." She said, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. _She wants me to bite her?_ I blushed a furious shade of red.

"A-are you sure?" I asked, "what if I take too much?" I didn't want to hurt her, especially after yesterday.

She smiled, "yes, I'm sure Tsukune, please?" She replied. _Oh god, I hope I don't mess this up._

"Okay." I said, gulping. I paused for a second, not exactly sure how this was supposed to work. _Well Moka just bites down, seems simple enough_. I opened my mouth wide and moved towards her neck, something clicked as I was about to bite down and my canine teeth grew to at least two times their normal size, and seemed to sharpen. I gasped a bit at the sudden feeling. So this is how she does it. I took a deep breath, and bit into her neck.

Two things happened at once.

One, Mizore gasped, and it sounded like a good kind of gasp.

Two, my mouth was suddenly very full with blood, I kinda panicked a bit and pulled my teeth out. I closed my mouth and prevented most of the blood from spilling out, but some of it spattered on Mizore's neck. I shuddered a bit, then swallowed. _Wow, that tasted good_. It was rather cold, but she was a snow fairy after all. i looked back at her neck and my eyes fluttered at the smell. _It smells even better outside of her body_. I leaned in and started licking the excess off of her neck, noticing the two small puncture holes at the base of her neck.

I looked up at Mizore, who seemed to be enjoying herself, her eyes popped open, "Tsukune are you done already? Doesn't Moka take a lot more than that? It always looks like she drinks for almost thirty seconds before stopping." She asked, I gaped at her. _Well it tastes good doesn't it? And she's offering, take your fill, you know what to expect now._

"I was just a little surprised is all, it was my first time you know?" I replied, "I'll keep going if you want me to." _Please let me suck your blood. Oh god, now I know how Moka feels every day._

She smiled at me, pleasure still apparent on her face, "please, continue."

She didn't have to tell me twice, I looked back at her neck and smiled. I went in slowly, the fangs appeared again, and I bit down. Drinking actually came very naturally once i got over the shock of having blood pouring into my mouth. I held my fangs in her neck and kept drinking, letting the blood fill me up, as I was drinking I started to feel stronger. I was loving this.

After about 15 seconds I stopped, full. I pulled away and licked her neck, more for play then for getting the blood off, but I don't think she would've been able to tell the difference. I pulled away and looked at her face, she looked even more pale than usual, I didn't even know that was possible, but the look on her face was enough to make me realize that she _really_ liked it, somewhere in those few seconds she had started to touch herself, crotch and breast, and she looked like she was enjoying herself. I don't know why exactly, it never gave me pleasure when Moka bit me. _Maybe Mizore's into that kind of thing_. I blushed a bit when I saw her doing that, but she didn't seem to mind me watching, or want to stop.

"You should do that again soon Tsukune." She panted, I blushed even harder. I started getting hard watching her do that.

"Only if you want me to." I replied, I hope she does. I thought.

"Oh, I _really_ do." She said seductively, she bit her lip and when she looked in my eyes I knew exactly what she was thinking. _Oh god, I hope I don't mess this up._

(AN - okay, warning, the rest of the chapter is basically all lemon, I know some of you read it just for the lemon, but I just wanted to warn the innocent)

She grabbed my hand and put it on her bra, I squeezed her boob and she moaned lightly, I got off the bed and pushed her back down onto the it, putting myself on top of her I started kissing her, her lips were cold again, but they warmed up just like yesterday. I was groping her breast with one hand and supporting myself with my other, her hands started roaming my chest and stomach.

I let my tongue venture out and graze her lips, she opened her mouth and let me in, so I started flicking my tongue against hers and getting more into it.

She rolled me over so she was straddling me, I was mesmerized by how flawless her skin was, pale and smooth. I reached out and started running my hands along her stomach, she seemed to warm up to my touch and she leaned into me and we started kissing again, I reached around her and unclasped her bra. I pulled it off of her rather easily, and stared at her boobs which were now hanging just above my chest, a large C cup, amazingly perfect. _Wow, I could get used to this._ I pulled her closer so that her boobs were pressed against my chest. _They're so soft._ I kissed her again and she started moving her hands down my stomach and used one of her hands to unbutton my pants.

She started kissing my neck and moved her way down my chest and stomach, I saw where this was going and didn't protest. _I've always wondered how this would feel._ She pulled down my pants and grabbed my dick through my boxers before sliding them off too.

"Wow, you're rather big Tsukune." She gasped as she pulled it out, fully erect it was a little over seven inches long, and rather thick.

"I don't know about monsters, but in the human world this is one of the bigger ones." I said as she looked up at me, I winked at her, "you don't have to do that if you don't want to." I'd be a little sad if she decided against it, but I'd be okay with it.

"No, I want to." She said with a hungry look in her eye, "I want all of it." She bit her lip and looked at it. _Okay, that's surprising, but it is my first time, what do I know?_

She grabbed it and started stroking it, that felt good. She gave it a small lick, that felt better. She seemed to like the taste and started licking it more, I was laying back and enjoying it, moaning a bit when she hit a sweet spot. _I'll have to return the favor once she's finished_. She did a final lick then kissed the head, repositioning herself she lined her mouth up, and started sucking.

Up to that moment it was the most amazing thing I've ever felt. I felt her tongue licking the head and flicking around the shaft, then she started bobbing her head. I could tell that she wanted to swallow all of it, so I helped her out a bit. I put my hands on the back of her head and pushed down a little. The feeling of my dick violating her throat was almost enough to make me want to pop. _I have to wait until later, we haven't reached the main event yet._

After a couple minutes of her sucking me off she pulled her mouth away, a small stream of saliva strung between her tongue and my dick, she gave it another kiss and came back up to start kissing me again, that didn't last long before I rolled on top of her and started my descent.

I kissed her neck and collarbone then trailed my tongue down to her boobs, I started sucking and nibbling on the left nipple while grabbing the right one with my hand and working it in between my fingers. After doing that I started going down again, kissing her stomach periodically and working my way lower.

I reached her panties and pulled them off slowly, taking care to watch her face as I did so. Her pussy was insanely wet, almost dripping, she had no pubic hair, and her pussy looked delicately tight. I worked my way back up her legs with my kisses, taking my time. When I got up to her crotch I put my fingers on her slit and started rubbing, I got her clit in between my fingers and rubbed lightly, Mizore let out a loud moan. _I hope no one hears us. You're just thinking about this now?!_

I slid my finger into her slit slowly, the inside was cold for a second before warming up quickly. I didn't want to put in a second one, _I'll save that for later. _I fingered her a bit then I brought my mouth down and kissed her clit, licking it tentatively. Mizore gasped, I took that as a sign to continue. I pulled my soaking wet finger out of her slit and licked it clean, I brought my face close to her pussy again, and I started kissing her lips. I licked her carefully, then slid my tongue inside, her tight insides grabbing my tongue. The inside of her vagina was insanely soft, and it tasted sweet, _almost like ice cream._

I was licking for a minute or so when I felt her legs squeeze my head, she screamed and very suddenly my face was covered with her juices and cum. "Oh!" I yelped, a bit startled. I came up to her face and smiled, she smiled back.

"Great job Tsukune, but were not done yet." She teased, I kissed her and let her roll on top of me, "this time I'll be sweet, since it's our first time, but next time were really gonna have some fun." _I can only imagine what that might mean._

She straddled me and ran my dick along her slit, I gasped at the chill and how, _good_ it felt. She smiled and brought it upright, lined it up with her virgin pussy, and let it slide in slowly. I heard her gasp in pain but all I felt was the silk and wetness of her insides, it took a second for her to warm up, but once she did it was the most amazing feeling. I moaned a bit and reached out to grab her hips, she started moving up and down slowly, and I couldn't blame her, considering how tight she was this must've been rather painful.

I got a hold of her ass and started moving her a little faster. _Oh my god this is amazing! _Even after such a short time, I could already feel myself getting close.

"Mizore? I'm gonna cum soon." I said between breaths.

"Cum inside me, don't worry." She panted, "I can't get pregnant yet." _Oh, that's a relief._

I came inside her right as she was coming down, all of me was in her and I felt her orgasm grip down on my dick, trying to suck out every bit of cum. "TSUKUNE!" She screamed, shuddering with pleasure. I was a little quieter but still let out a loud moan when I came. _That was freaking amazing! _My head dropped to the bed and Mizore laid her sweaty body on mine, leaving me inside her for as long as possible before I slipped out. When she pulled off I saw a bit of blood and cum come out of her pussy. She rolled off of me and gave me a gentle kiss, then rested her head on my shoulder.

"Tha-" I began, but I was interrupted. Mizore put a finger to my lips.

"Shh, don't talk." Mizore whispered, I listened to her and basked in the aftermath of our first time.

A few minutes later I got up and walked over to the bathroom, "I'm taking a shower, care to join me?" I asked.

Mizore smiled and, without talking, walked over to where I was, and into the bathroom. I watched her perfect body the whole way there, taking a good look at her small tight butt as she walked by.

(AN - I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I did, I want to have the next one up in the next couple days, so bear with me, see you next time)


	5. What About Moka?

**A few days later**

I woke up to the sound of knocking at my door, for a second I was disoriented and tried to remember where I was. I looked at my clock next to my bed. _Ah, so I am in my room. Why would I be anywhere else, I haven't been anywhere else for days._ I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes and yawning. I swung my legs off the bed and pulled some pants and a white T-shirt on. _What time is it?_ I looked at the clock again and actually bothered to read it this time. _10:30? Wow, why did I sleep in so late? Oh yea.. Mizore._ In my head I saw images of the past few days, some cute, others.. Naughty. I blushed at the thought of those memories and almost forgot about the person at the door.

_Knock knock_. "I'm coming, hold on." I said in reply, snapping out of my reverie. _I wonder who it is? It can't be Mizore, after the first night she's always come in through the window._ I opened my door and got a face full of yellow sweater and boobs. _Oh god.. Kurumu, then the others must be close.._

"I missed you so much Tsukune!" She exclaimed, _big surprise_. It started getting hard to breathe and I tapped her shoulder trying to get her to let me go. She quickly brought me to arms length, "oops, sorry Tsukune, didn't mean to suffocate you!" _She's in a good mood._

"Hey Tsukune." I glanced around Kurumu and saw Moka and Yukari standing there. _But where's-_

_Thunk_.

I looked around, _what was that?_ Kurumu had dropped to the ground, unconscious, with a rather large chunk of ice sticking out of her head. _Oh Mizore.. Coming through the window again I see_. I looked up at the window and there she was, beautiful as always. _Hold your tongue Tsukune, we worked this out last night, they would come over sometime today, and we would act as though we hadn't seen each other yet, like nothing had happened between us, we will wait a few days to tell the others. Speaking of telling the others..._

I turned back around to look at Yukari and Moka, who were both looking down at Kurumu worriedly, "I have something to tell you guys." I paused while they looked up and I caught there attention, "I came to realize over the past few days that I have become a full blown vampire, I want blood and everything." They looked at me like I was a moron, Moka giggled.

"We know Tsukune, the headmaster told us this would happen." Moka replied. _Of course he did_, "we know you have certain, needs.. Now that you're a vampire you need to start putting all that training to use, and we will be having more training sessions together. For, new material." She blushed a bit at that last part. _New material?_

"I don't get it." Yukari said quietly, "if he's a vampire now, why doesn't he look different?" I looked at her, kind of wondering the same thing.

"Because he's like Koko, she doesn't need a human form because her power can be contained without showing through like mine does." Moka replied, "that will probably change in a few years for her, but I'm not sure for Tsukune." She shrugged then came over and gave me a hug, as she did so the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees.

"I guess I can't suck your blood anymore can I?" She whispered in my ear, I blushed slightly. _I didn't think about that._

"Well, I guess not." I said as I pulled out of the hug, the temp kept getting colder while I was holding Moka, and I didn't want to freeze, "so, what's up?" I looked around and saw Mizore blush as I faced her. I thought about the past few days and blushed too.

"Oh, not too much." Mizore replied, "I had to find someone new to stalk though, as interesting as you are all you did was sit around.. Mostly." I turned beet red. _Why would she say that? Oh god_..

I faltered for a second before asking the obvious question, "so who were you stalking?" _That might throw her for a second._

"I don't know, some guy with black hair and silver eyes, kind of a loner."

"And while stalking him you didn't even learn his name?"

"I didn't want to, if I knew his name I might start to like him, and you're the only one I want to like Tsukune." She blushed a bit and I smiled at her.

"That's cute Mizore." I said. I turned to face the others, "and how about you two?"

"Well.. Umm, nothing much really." Moka replied, she looked like she was trying to remember something, "Oh! That reminds me, you have a lot of school work to catch up on, you were gone for almost two weeks so.." Ugh, I forgot about school.

"Oh.. Yea I guess you're right, I guess I'll go talk to the teachers about that. What day is it anyway?" _Can't even remember the day of the week, I'm freaking hopeless._

"It's Friday, there was an assembly so we get to have an extra long lunch today!" Yukari piped up, "we decided to come see you since it's past the 12 day restriction the headmaster put on you, something about making sure you made it through the change healthy, he must've been watching you or something." I didn't hear much after that. _Watching me? I hope he didn't see Mizore._. My face went pale and I looked at Mizore, she, for once, actually looked a bit startled.

"What's wrong? Did I say something Tsukune? You don't look so good." Yukari started fussing over me while Moka just stood there.

"I think I'm gonna lay down for a while, I feel a little faint.." I said rather calmly, which was true, I haven't really done much for the past few weeks, aside from the sex I've hardly even moved around my room. The stress of seeing all of them, not to mention the fact that the headmaster might know about my 'meetings' with Mizore, pushed me over some sort of emotional edge, _I need to lie down._

Moka looked at me worriedly, "do you want to go to the nurses office?" I looked at her and gave her a little smile.

"No, it's okay, I just want to lay down." I walked over to the bed and layed down, "I think I'm just gonna take a little nap." I closed my eyes, letting the world fade to black.

**Late that night**

I woke up to the feeling of a head laying on my chest, looking down I smiled, "Mizore." I said playfully, "what are you doing here?" I kissed the top of her head.

"Hey honey, did you get a nice rest?" She asked, tilting her head to face me.i gave her a little kiss.

"Yea, it was nice, I'm glad you're here." I said, running my hand through her hair. _I missed this, I know it's only been a day but being away from her sucks.._

"So am I." She whispered, burying her face in my shirt, "so, you up for another round?" She looked up at me with a devilish smile on her face, "I'll let you suck my blood."

"But you like it when I suck your blood so that's cheating." I said, smiling at her, I kissed her again. _I'd like that though, I wonder if I can't get more out of this._ I smiled at myself.

"Oh, I guess you're right." She teased, "I guess I'll have to make it worth your while." She smiled at me and I raised my eyebrow.

"How so?" I asked playfully. _I am loving this._

"Oh, you'll just have to find out." She whispered, she kissed me lightly and rolled on top of me, "but I promise I will make it very worthwhile."

**The next morning**

"Tsukune, what would you like for breakfast? It's Saturday so I can stay for a little while, no doubt the others will show up though, eventually, so I'm gonna bail in an hour or so." Mizore said, coming out of the kitchen. _She still has bed head from.. Last night, wow that was intense. She looks so sexy._. "Tsukune, are you listening?"

"What? Oh, just some eggs please, over-easy." I replied,_ I'm probably blushing right now_.

"Okay, 10 minutes love." She just about skipped back to the kitchen. _I love it when she calls me that._

"So when are we going to tell the others?" I hated bringing this up, but it had to be done, "sooner is better than later." The sounds in the kitchen stopped. _Oh god, please don't be mad, I'm sorry_.

"Whenever you feel comfortable Tsukune, just don't go leading them on for long, or I'm going to be hurt." I could hear some strain in her voice. _I didn't mean to make her cry_...

I walked into the kitchen and put my arms around her waist, "Mizore, I promise I will tell them soon, I love you, not them, not like that." I blushed a bit, but I was behind her so she didn't see,"I just want to be safe and be careful, I don't want to put any stress on you." I squeezed her tighter.

"I love you Mizore."

"I love you too, and I know Tsukune, I know you want to be safe, I just don't want them to pull you away from me again." She started choking up near the end, I turned her around and kissed her, lifting her up by her waist. She wrapped her arms around my head and I held her, and I kissed her.

**Later**

"I'll see you soon love." Mizore said, I gave her a final kiss and she jumped out the window.

"You too babe, bye." Right as Mizore hit the ground I heard a light knock at my door, "who is it?" I called.

"Moka, may I come in?" I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Come on in Moka, what's on your mind?" I asked, she walked over and sat on my bed.

"Nothing much really, I just wanted to see you without the harem taking all of your attention." _Since when does Moka say harem?_

"Ah, that makes sense, was there anything you wanted to talk to me about? You know I'm always here if you need me." _Be nice, something must be on her mind._

"Well, I, umm." She stammered a bit, she was blushing insanely red.

"Go ahead and say it Moka, I-" my words were cut off when she kissed me, knocking me to the bed. _Oh shit..._

She started trying to pull my shirt off, "I want you Tsukune, I don't want you to be with the others anymore." _If you only told me this a couple weeks ago.. But then, what about Mizore?_

"Moka, I can't." She kept going, hardly paying attention,"Moka, stop!" I half yelled.

"Why Tsukune, isn't this what you want?" Her innocence was terrifying. _It has to be done, tell her._

"Because, I've already chosen Mizore."

**AN - I feel so evil right now, I skipped the lemon and now this, hopefully it won't be this long again until I post chapter 6, but school just started up again so I don't know.. It will definitely come soon, I like where it's headed, please review and let me know what you liked or not, and did you like the lemon last chapter? would you like more? ;) let me know these things please.**


	6. Peeping

**AN- okay guys, sorry about last chapter, I was feeling evil, i did get a review that gave me a couple ideas for later on, but here you are, I hope you like it, please review**

**Now**

_'Because.. I'm with Mizore.' It seemed like the right thing to say at the time. _Now, with a huge red mark across my face, and an extremely pissed Moka somewhere on or off campus, I wish I had thought of a better excuse, something that wouldn't set her off. _I didn't know she was going to do that, I thought she would be more understanding. She was coming on to you, do you think she was in an understanding mood? Well, she didn't have to slap me, she didn't even let me explain, she just jumped out of the freaking window._ I sighed and got up. _Maybe I should go see her. No, it's best to wait, who knows what will happen if I go to her now, she needs time to think, calm herself._

I started pacing nervously around my room, trying to think about what was going to happen now. I thought the truth would be best, but obviously not right then it wasn't. I slumped on my bed and felt my eyes burn. _Moka will never forgive me, she was giving herself to me and I rejected her._ I felt tears start to well up in my eyes. _God damn it why am I so stupid?_

For the next hour I just laid there, crying, I didn't want to get up when I heard a knock at the door. _Get up, maybe it's Mizore. Or maybe not_... I wiped my eyes and tried to make myself look at least minorly presentable._ I don't want anyone to see I was crying, especially Mizore._

_Knock knock_, "coming!" I called out, I slid over to the door and opened it.

**Earlier**

"I'm with Mizore." I looked at Moka, hoping my face looked apologetic. _What are you sorry for? Mizore got to you first, and she is right for you._

Moka's expression went from a look of lust to betrayal, I could see her start to tear up. _Oh no.. Moka._

"Mok-" slap! Tears swam in my eyes and the left side of my face burned like hell. I felt Moka get off of me and then she was gone. _Oh god this hurts._

"Moka.." I whispered, "please don't go.." _Oh Moka.. I'm sorry._

**Now**

"Hey Tsukune!" It was Ruby, with her usual black dress and ponytailed hair "The headmaster sent me, he needs to talk to you."

"Oh, okay, when do I need to go see him?" _I guess I should've been expecting this._

"As soon as possible, he needs to go over a couple things with you about the change." She replies. _Makes sense, I'll head over there later today._

"Okay Ruby, thanks." I smiled at her and she smiled back, "I'll see you later?"

"Oh, yea, of course, bye Tsukune." She left and I closed the door lightly behind her.

**Later that day, headmasters office.**

I was standing outside the door, working up the courage to go inside. _Come on, he's not going to hurt you. But what if he doesn't like that you were with Mizore? You could get in trouble. Stop psyching me out! I'm going in!_

I took a deep breath and opened the door. I walked in and looked around, I hadn't been in his office for months, and it looked just like it used to. My eyes found the headmaster then I closed the door behind me, walking a little farther in.

"Good afternoon Aono, take a seat please." The headmaster said calmly, he was wearing his regular robes and had his chin resting on his hands, "how has the change been treating you?"

"It's.. Interesting.." I paused, "I'm still getting used to the fangs." I tried to get them to come out, but without any blood interest in the room they didn't want to.

He chuckled, "yes, I'm sure you are." He waited while I sat down, "have you fed at all yet?" _Wait, he doesn't know? He could just be humoring you, see how you react._

"Oh.. Umm, yes, I have actually." I stammered a reply. _Wow, way to act cool, chill the fuck out man._

"May I ask who you have fed on?" He inquired. _He probably already knows._

"Mizore, she has been very helpful and cooperative."

"She is a snow woman, correct?"

"Yes."

"And how have things been going with her lately?" I felt myself blush and a bead of sweat rolled down my forehead.

"Things have been going very well." _Should I just tell him?_

"Good, don't let your instinct push through though, ever." He said, becoming very serious.

"I don't think I've had that problem yet." _Instinct?_

"Well, I'm sure, when you get thirsty, you will get that urge, and you have to resist that urge, wait until you can feed off of Mizore again, and be careful around people when you're hungry. There is a special bond between you two, she is the first you have fed off of and you were the first to feed off of her, I'm sure she feels very close to you, you might not understand the depth of this, but in the monster world that kind of thing can be rather intimate, depending on the circumstances, so don't ruin it." He looked at me intensly, "this probably isn't my place but you need to treat her well, there are many trials ahead of you, and you will need her by your side."

"Of course headmaster, I understand." _Partially, but I will not let Mizore go._

"Well then, I do believe we need to find a trainer for you, I'm not sure if Moka will be willing to train you anymore." I went pale and choked up a bit. _Oh Moka.._

"Y-Yes, I think we will probably have to do that." I looked down at my shoes. _Ugh_...

"Well, I will get to work on that, you go enjoy the rest of your Saturday." I looked at his shrouded face. _I wonder what color his eyes are? Damn it, focus_. "I will have Ruby find you when I have found a suitable trainer for you, good day Aono."

"Good day headmaster." I bowed lightly and turned for the door, I left the office and started walking, I needed a little air.

**Later**

I made it back to my room, surprisingly I didn't see any of the girls on my walk, not even Mizore. _I'd like to see her tonight, I hope she'll come by.. Or maybe I'll have to go there, that'd be interesting._ I pondered how I would get into her room. _I'll have to wait 'till after dark, I wonder if I could jump to her window? I don't know which one is her room though... I could climb around a bit, try and find it. But what if I'm caught? Ugh, you're just going to have to risk it man..  
Fine, then it's decided, I'll go after dark and find her room, I have a vague idea where it is._

**That night**

"All set." I said to no one in particular, I had gotten some things together for going over to Mizore's, just some snack tidbits and other things. _I can't wait to see her, it'll be nice to hold her. Despite what most people think, guys don't just want T&A, yes it's nice, but it's not all we want. Oh the conversations I have when no one is around.._

I did one last check and deemed myself ready, I shut off my light and dove out my window, rolling on the ground lightly. _Wow, that was a rush_. I looked up at my window 30 feet above me and smiled._ I should do that more often._

I jogged towards the girls' dorm, sticking to the shadows, there were some teachers patrolling the pathways so I had to avoid them. _You really have to admire Mizore, she does this all the time_. Even though I couldn't really see the teachers, I could feel traces of their youki, courtesy of Moka's training. _Moka.. Stop it, focus, or you're going to get caught. Okay, chill._

I was close to the girls dorm now, the only problem is that to get to the building it's a 15 meter dash through open, lit area, and there were at least four teachers circling the dorm, not much room for error. _Oh god, this is gonna be hard. Just go for it, wait until you just miss a teachers sight, then bolt. Alright, 3... 2... 1!_

I took off like a bolt of lightning, my form right then would've made Olympic runners jealous, perfect start. _Keep going, 10 meters, 5_. I slid into the shadow of the building and started climbing, my momentum carried me up almost a full story and I snagged a window ledge to keep from falling back down.

I allowed myself to take a second and breathe, I looked down at the patrols. _They're none the wiser, nicely done._ I almost laughed, I would have if there weren't teachers on high alert underneath me.

Okay, now to find Mizore's room. I started sliding along the wall. _I remember her window being on this side, and I think she's on this floor, I just need to find the right room._ I made it to a window and did what I had to, I pulled myself up so I could see inside.

_Oh, stop it brain, look away_. The girl inside was butt naked, luckily she was facing the other way, otherwise I would've been caught for sure. _She has a nice but though! I said stop!_ I forced myself back down and continued moving, I had a long way to go.

About 15 rooms later I finally reached Mizore's, I recognized the interior, and the smell of her cooking, she must've been in the kitchen because there was a light on in there. _I'll surprise _her_ this time._

Right as I was about to open the window there was a knock on her door, "who is it?" Mizore called out.

"It's me, Kurumu." _Oh god, what does she want? Maybe this is normal. I doubt it._

"Oh, come on in Kurumu." Replied Mizore, "I'm just making some dinner, would you like something?"

I was hanging from the windowsill so I didn't see anything, but I heard the door open and close, it sounded like Kurumu was coming over to the window, "no thanks, I already ate, I just wanted to ask you something." She said, I closed my eyes and tried to feel her youki, and Mizore's. I saw them, more or less, little blips in the darkness, both of them were pretty calm at the moment. _I wonder what she wants. Shut up, you'll find out soon enough._

"Go ahead and ask then Kurumu." I sensed Mizore walk into the room.

"I was wondering, umm." Kurumu stammered slightly and her youki flared just a tiny bit, "is there something going on between you and Tsukune? You've seemed very happy lately and Tsukune can't seem to stop looking at you." _Have I really been looking at her that much? Yes, you have, now shut up and listen._

"Um, well." Mizore replied, "yes, we were waiting to tell you guys until we were both ready." Kurumu's youki flared very bright, bright enough that I'm sure Mizore felt it, because hers flared shortly afterwards, "it was Tsukune's choice, we talked about it and I'm who he wants." Mizore was going on the defensive.

_Good answer Mizore, except now Kurumu seems even more pissed_. I heard a crash then the door open and slam. _What was that? Probably Kurumu freaking out, now we have two insanely dangerous women pissed off at us.._

"Hey! Who's there?" I heard from the ground, I looked down and there was a teacher looking up at me. _Shit, shit shit shit shit shit! I gotta get out of here, _"get down here boy!" _So much for seeing Mizore tonight, I'll have to talk to her tomorrow morning._

I did as he asked, just probably not the way he wanted me to, I dropped to the ground, rolled, and took off for the woods, "hey! Get back here!" _Nope, not gonna happen._ I kept running until I figured I lost him. _I'm going to have to be careful going back to my dorm, the teachers have probably been notified that there is a student out that was hanging at the girls dorm. Shit, what am I going to do? It's not past curfew yet, but most students are in their dorms by now, and they probably know more or less what I look like.. Calm down, just play it cool, walk in like you own the place and they won't look twice. Alright, fine, just let me catch my breath._

Ten minutes later I was walking along the path to the boys dorm, trying to act cool. _Dude, calm down, you're going to get caught if you act suspicious. I know, I'm trying_. I was on the home stretch, I could see the door.

"Hey kid! Get over here." _Shit! Should I bolt? No, it's no use, they've got a good look at your face now so it's no use running._

I turned around to see Gin staring me straight in the face, "you deaf bro? Come on, get inside, we gotta talk."

"Oh, umm, okay." _Oh thank god, not going to die today._

We were up in my room and Gin was lounging on my bed, "now, as to why I'm here." He said, sitting upright, "I saw you hanging off the girls' dorm."

"Are you going to lecture me?" I asked, there was a sharp edge in my voice. _If he has the nerve to call me out on peeping, I am going to snap._

"Hell no bro! Dude, could you seriously imagine _me_, of all people, lecturing you on peeping?" He laughed at me, "If anything I'd probably give you pointers, who's window we're you staring into anyways?"

"Okay, one, I wasn't peeping, and two, it was my girlfriends room, I was going to say hi but someone came by." I replied, I felt the tension in my shoulders release slightly.

"Okaaaay, I totally believe you." He snickered again, "that was quite a bold move you made, hanging on the building like that, I admire your guts."

"Thanks bro, was there something else you wanted to talk about?" _Can he please leave soon?_

"Who's your girlfriend?" He asked, getting a glint in his eye.

"Oh, it's Mizore." There was a pause, it looked like he was thinking about something.

"Well I hope it works out." He paused, "I'll see you later, oh, and make sure to keep up on your newspaper club work, you're not excused from _that_, you better get to work soon." _Oh shit, newspaper club.._

"Yea, I'll get to work on that, I'll talk to you later man, see ya." I said quickly, and with that, he was gone. _Thank god that's over._ I slumped on the bed and fell asleep immediately.

**AN- okay maybe I'm still feeling a bit evil, please review and follow if you enjoyed, oh, btw, I think I'm going to start posting once a week, probably thursdays or Fridays depending on how things go, I'm sorry I cant write more, there's just a lot of stuff going on at school and at home, so I'm going to slow down my typing so I don't become overloaded, anyway, I just wanted to give you a solid upload date and I will try to stick to it the best I can, thanks for reading, see you next time.**


	7. What's next?

**Authors note**

yea, another week, right. I am so sorry for the terribly long wait for some of you, I have been busy between school and sports and moving, and I haven't had time to just sit down and type, but I found the time, so here's your chapter, it's a bit short, but I will try to get back into the swing of things, woot, so, enjoy

* * *

_Moka_

"Because, I'm with Mizore." When Tsukune said that, I felt like I had died, my heart crippled in my chest and I felt nothing but unbelievable pain. That pain was closely followed by a wave of rage. _How dare he choose her over me? After all we've been through._

And then I hit him, hard. I put all of my pain and anger into that one slap. He started talking, but I stopped listening. I need to go clear my head.. I got off of him and jumped out of the window. The only thing I heard was Tsukune calling my name, but I didn't care, I wanted to leave, go somewhere and never come back, be alone, if I couldn't have Tsukune, I didn't want anyone else.

**Two days later**

_'Pull yourself together, you need to go back there and take what's yours, and mine.'_ My inner self has been bugging me for the past two days, with me being so depressed she has taken to speaking more, something about strong emotions.

"Shut up and leave me alone" I said out loud, there was no one to hear me out here.  
_'No, you need to get up and go get Tsukune, now!' _She yelled, if you could call it yelling, as it was it was giving me a headache.

"And what do you expect me to do once I get there?"

_'Give him a piece of our mind, he crushed our heart, now I want to crush his, possibly in a more literal fashion'_

"Well were not going to kill him if that's what you're hoping for."

_No, not him, just Mizore'_ there was a smug tone in her voice.

"What?!" I yelped, immediately throwing my hands over my mouth out of reflex. There's no one anywhere nearby, relax, "I can't do that."

I heard a light chuckle, _'joking, jeez, have a sense of humor'._

"Don't talk to me about who needs a sense of humor." I growled at her, she continued to chuckle, "STOP IT, that's not funny!" I started crying again, starting to forget the reason why.

_'Oh lighten up a little, you still need to figure out what to do with Tsukune.' _I took a rattling breath and calmed down as much as I could, _'pull yourself together woman'._

"Okay, fine, I'll go back, give me a few minutes." I got up and looked myself over, _wow am I filthy. _My uniform was covered in dirt and tears._ But I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be_. I started the long trek through the woods back to campus.

_Tsukune_

I was in my dorm room with Kurumu and Mizore, and you could cut the tension between the two of them with a knife. _You called them here for a reason, so talk to them._

"Listen, please," I paused, waiting for them, "Moka has been gone for three days and I'm worried about her."

"And why is it that she's gone?" Kurumu said, looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"Don't blame Tsukune for this, " Mizore replied, "Moka overreacted, and now we just need to wait for her to cool down."

My mind was racing with all the places she could be, but one thought kept crossing my mind, that it was _all my fault, not Mizore's, but mine, I did this._

"Would you two please hold on for a second?" I said out loud, "Kurumu, I am with Mizore now, and there is no way I'm going to second-guess that, and Mizore, I still care about Moka, and I want to make sure that she's safe. So we need to make a plan to go find her. How about, if she doesn't show up by tomorrow, we each pick a direction and start walking, meeting back on campus each day until we find her. It's not much of a plan but it's all we've got right now."

There was a long pause, both of the girls looked beyond frustrated, and all the while we were wasting time.

Mizore was the one who spoke first, "alright, I'll help, as long as you promise that you will still be mine after this is over." She looked right at me and I smiled, just a little.

"Of course love." I watched Kurumu twinge when I said that, and she seemed to have gone catatonic for the time being, so I was going to give her some time to think.

"I'm going to go take a walk, would either of you like to join me?" I asked, Mizore almost immediately got up and grabbed my hand, "Kurumu, I'm going to give you some time alone."

"Alright," Kurumu eaked out, it was so quiet I barely heard her. Mizore and I walked out, quiet for most of the walk.

_Kurumu_

I was sitting on Tsukune's bed, crying, still trying to wrap my head around the fact that he was with Mizore now. _I thought I was so close, why do I always mess things up? With every single guy I like, there is always something that happens, why can't I be the one who is happy for once?_

I heard a knock at the door. _God, who could that be?_ I cleaned myself up and walked over. _Okay, deep breath._ I opened the door.

"Finally, I've been trying to get a hold of you for ages, what the hell man? I told you to keep up with newspaper club, and I haven't heard from you in four-" Gin finally took a look inside and saw who he was talking to. _Oh, not him, not now._ "Oh, Kurumu, sorry you had to listen to that, do you know where Tsukune is?"

"He went on a walk with Mizore." I said quietly. _Don't remind me._

"So the bastard wasn't lying," Gin replied, he then looked right into my eyes. _Shit, I didn't want anyone to see me like this. _"Hey, have you been crying? What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I felt the tightness in my throat return and I choked up, then I started crying again from remembering. In a frantic search for something to hold I grabbed onto Gin's shirt and started bawling into him, he wrapped his arms around me and led me to the bed. He sat down with me and I cried, he whispered soothing words from time to time, but mostly the room was just filled with the sound of my ragged breathing. I don't know how long I cried for, but Gin was still there when I was done.

"Kurumu?" Gin whispered, "look at me please." I turned my face towards him and looked right into his eyes, which were looking right back. "Listen, I don't know exactly what's going on, but I want you to know that I am always here for you if you want me to be. I don't want you to be hurt anymore, so please don't cry. I want you to be happy, can you give me a smile, just a little one?" His voice was so soft and sincere, and I needed someone right then, someone who would stand by me and help me.

So I smiled.

* * *

**note**

i hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you all for sticking with me, reviews are very much appreciated.


End file.
